Migration planning and operations for a data storage system, such as, for example, a network attached storage (NAS) device or system, involve coordination of a significant amount of migration planning and specification of parameters for a target environment. In known approaches, a user is required to specify a source and new shares and exports, as well as ensuring the new shares and exports exist before beginning a migration operation. A user also needs to ensure that appropriate common Internet file source (CIFS) servers and file systems exist on the new data storage system.
These tasks require a lot of manual work for a user, and there are added complexities when not migrating from like to like data storage systems when there is not a direct mapping. For example, a user has to migrate permissions and change security based on permissions. Some examples of the tasks or components that require scripts can include file systems, mounts, CIFS shares, network file system (NFS) exports, and CIFS servers. Presently, a variety of different tools are used to generate the scripts that the user would need in order to migrate to a new data storage system, such as an NAS device or system.
Accordingly, there is a need for automated systems and methods which reduce the number of tools and the work required by a user to manually create a large amount of target configurations.